Ansatsu to Korosu
by Akai.Sora13
Summary: "Dibunuh atau membunuh, Bukankah itu pilihan yang selalu manusia temukan selama mereka hidup? Jika kau tak mau dibunuh, maka bunuhlah. Begitu pula sebaliknya." An OC's Story. Take a place before Chapter 11. Assembly Time.
1. Transfer Student Time

~0o0~

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu / Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei  
Ansatsu to Korosu / Assassination and Kill © Akai Sora

"_Dibunuh _atau _membunuh, _ Bukankah itu pilihan yang selalu manusia temukan selama mereka hidup? Jika kau tak mau _dibunuh,_ maka _bunuhlah_. Begitu pula sebaliknya."

~0o0~

* * *

"_Nee-san, dengan begini kau bahagia, bukan?" Bocah itu tersenyum manis, menggenggam tangan Kakaknya yang gemetar. Wajahnya yang tulus, tak berdosa itu dipenuhi cipratan darah._

_Sang Kakak tak bisa bergerak, tak menyangka kalau ia telah membuat adiknya sendiri menjadi __**pembunuh.**_

"_Nee-san?" Menyadari keanehan dalam diri Kakaknya, Sang Adik mengguncang-guncangkan pundak Kakaknya. " Nee-san, ada apa?"_

_Dan tanpa disadari, sudut bibir Sang Kakak terangkat, Dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca, ia berusaha tersenyum. Ia tepuk kepala Adiknya._

" _Anak baik, Akira"_

* * *

1\. Transfer Student Time

" Pembunuh Pro sebagai murid pindahan? Siapa?"

Berita yang dibawa Isogai membuat seluruh siswa di kelas 3-E itu langsung mengarahkan perhatiannya pada cowok Ikemen itu. Isogai hanya tersenyum sambil mengangkat bahu.

" Entah, kemarin aku baru mendapat beritanya dari Karasuma-sensei"

Kasak-kusuk pun mulai terdengar di setiap sudut ruangan, masing-masing saling membicarakan murid pindahan ini. Baru kali ini mereka mendapat murid pindahan yang dikhusukan untuk pembunuhan Koro-sensei, selain Bitch-sensei tentunya.

" Hm.. Kira-kira orangnya seperti apa ya?" Tanya Kayano sambil mengangkat kepalanya, berlagak berpikir. Nagisa tersenyum mendengarnya.

" Mungkin, seseorang yang dingin dan kejam. Dia kan Pembunuh Pro" Jawab Nagisa tanpa pikir panjang.

Nakamura nyengir lebar. " Belum tentu, lihat saja Bitch–sensei. Dia seorang Pembunuh Pro juga, bukan?"

Kayano dan Nagisa hanya bisa tersenyum dengan _sweat-drop_ .

" Oh ya, aku juga dapat informasi lain saat aku tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Karasuma-sensei dan Koro-sensei" Isogai dengan gampangnya menyedot kembali perhatian seluruh orang. " Ada dua murid pindahan yang akan ke sekolah ini"

Karma, yang entah kenapa ikut tertarik, mulai ikut pembicaraan. " Adik-Kakak?"

"Lebih tepatnya kembar." Lagi-lagi semua orang terpana mendengar jawaban Isogai. " Namun, hanya satu yang akan ke Kelas E"

" Eh? Kenapa?" Kurahashi berseru.

" Entahlah. Si Adik akan pindah ke kelas A, yang akan pindah ke sini adalah Si Kakak"

" Ke-Kelas A? Sepintar apa dia?!"

"—Nurufufu~ Sepertinya kalian sangat bersemangat dengan kedatangan murid baru ini~"

Para murid terlonjak kaget, sontak mereka melihat keatas langit-langit kelas, sumber suara tadi.

" Tak baik menguping pembicaraan orang, Koro-sensei" Ucapan Kataoka membuat makhluk berwarna kuning disertai beberapa tentakel mencurigakan itu tersentak.

"Hiyaaa! Bu-Bukan itu maksudku, Kataoka-san!" Koro-sensei turun dengan cepat. Walau ekspresi wajahnya tetap sama –Mulutnya yang selalu menyeringai itu-, setiap murid bisa melihat keringat gelisah menuruni wajahnya yang berbentuk bulat itu.

" Wah, wah.. Koro-sensei… Kau suka menguping pembicaraan orang lain ya?" Para siswa memasang muka jijik terhadap Koro-sensei, yang tentu saja membuat makhluk berbentuk gurita itu makin gelisah.

"A-Ah… Bukan itu maksudku, kaliannn~ dengarkan dulu dong penjelasann—"

_KRINGG!_

"—NUUYAA!" Saking lagi gak fokusnya, Koro-sensei terkaget-kaget sendiri dengan suara bel masuk. Seluruh siswa tertawa.

"Nah, Koro-sensei… Bukankah sekarang saatnya kau mengenalkannya pada kami?" Tanya Maehara disela-sela tawaannya.

Dengan muka masih gelisah, Koro-sensei pun pergi keluar kelas. " Baiklah, Sensei akan memanggilnya"

Sementara siswa kelas 3-E sibuk ke tempat duduknya masing-masing, di luar gedung sekolah lama itu Karasuma berjalan disamping seorang gadis.

" Ini kelas 3-E?" Tanya gadis itu seiring mereka berjalan bersama ke gedung sekolah.

" Ya. Kau akan pergi kesini setiap paginya dan belajar seperti layaknya murid biasa. Namun yang tak biasa adalah—"

"—Yang mengajarku itu seorang alien berbentuk gurita raksasa dan aku harus membunuhnya?" Gadis itu menyela omongan Karasuma dengan halus. " Benar, kan?"

Karasuma mengangguk, disertai beberapa bulir keringat dingin yang menuruni dahinya. Bisa dirasakan olehnya hawa membunuh yang keluar dari gadis itu, sangat kuat.

Gadis itu menyeringai.

" Menarik ya~"

* * *

" Kita akan memulai pelajaran sekarang. Namun, Sensei akan memperkenalkan seorang murid baru di kelas kalian" Ucapan Koro-sensei membuat para siswa terdiam, menunggu-nunggu siswa baru itu. Koro-sensei menutup buku absen lalu berseru. " Kau boleh masuk sekarang!"

_KREK…_

Seluruh siswa langsung mengarahkan pandangannya pada seorang gadis berseragam seperti mereka dengan rambut hitam panjang sepunggung yang melangkah masuk ke ruangan kelas dengan tenang. Matanya yang berwarna hijau tua menatap setiap sudut kelas dengan antusias, dan tangannya memegang tas sekolah biasa. Tak ada hal yang membuat ia kelihatan seperti Pembunuh Pro.

Setelah ia berjalan dan berdiri di sebelah Koro-sensei, ia memberi Koro-sensei tatapan yang tak bisa dijelaskan. Datar.

" Oh ya! Nah, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu!~" Seru Koro-sensei dengan semangat. Gadis itu menunduk, terlihat mengambil nafas perlahan, lalu mengeluarkannya kembali.

Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan terlihatlah sebuah senyum lebar yang terukir di wajahnya.

" _Ohayou gozaimasu, minna-san! _Namaku, Hanaki Haruka! Silahkan panggil aku Haruka atau apapun yang kalian inginkan. Tentu jangan panggilan ejekan~" Ia tertawa sendiri mendengar lelucon yang ia lontarkan, walau tak ada yang tertawa saking tidak menyangkanya kalau murid baru ini sangat ceria. Lalu Haruka membungkuk.

" _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!_"

Tak berapa lama kemudian, melihat teman baru mereka yang kelihatannya sangat baik dan ramah, para siswa pun satu-persatu mulai tersenyum, bahkan beberapa ada yang berseru pada Haruka.

" Senang bertemu denganmu, Haruka-chan!"

" _Yoroshiku_, Hanaki-san"

Melihat para siswa menerima Haruka dengan hangat, Koro-sensei –yang sebenarnya memang setiap kali menyeringai- terlihat makin senang.

" Kalau begitu, Selamat Datang di Kelas 3-E, Haruka-san!~" Seru Koro-sensei dengan senang. Haruka tersenyum manis pada Koro-sensei lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya.

" Oh ya, Koro-sensei.. Kudengar kau menyukai makanan manis, jadi kuberikan ini sebagai tanda terima kasih mau mengajarku!~" Haruka menyodorkan sebatang besar cokelat yang kelihatannya mahal dan enak, membuat Koro-sensei mau tak mau langsung mengambilnya dengan penuh suka cita.

" Terima kasih, Haruka-san!~~" Dan tanpa pikir panjang, Koro-sensei langsung melahap cokelat itu dengan cepat, tak menyadari gadis di sebelahnya itu membuang senyumnya, digantikan sebuah tatapan dingin. Hawa pembunuhnya mulai keluar, namun masih belum dirasakan oleh Koro-sensei.

Dengan ringan, ia angkat kakinya dan diinjaknya salah satu tentakel Koro-sensei, yang tiba-tiba saja langsung terluka seperti terkena pisau atau peluru Anti-Sensei. Itu membuat Koro-sensei tak mempunyai waktu untuk menghindari sebuah pisau yang diarahkan ke lehernya.

Yah, _hampir _saja sih.

Haruka menatapnya dingin, masih belum berganti. Ia mendecak kesal melihat tangannya ditahan oleh tentakel Koro-sensei, padahal 1 detik saja Koro-sensei terlambat menyadari hawa pembunuhnya, makan tamatlah sudah Koro-sensei.

" Wah, wah.." Haruka berucap dengan intonasi lambat dan suara pelan, mengintimidasi. "Kudengar, kau itu sangat cepat. Mach 20 ya?"

Haruka menaikkan dagunya, menatap Koro-sensei dengan tatapan mengejek. " Apa alien lemah dan lambat inilah yang harus kubunuh?"

Suasana kelas hening seketika, bukan keheningan yang menyenangkan namun keheningan yang mencekam. Haruka melepaskan tangannya dari Koro-sensei dengan cepat, lalu mengangkat kembali kakinya dari tentakel Koro-sensei yang terluka. Memperlihatkan sebuah pisau Anti-Sensei melekat di bagian bawah sepatunya. Lalu, ia masukkan pisaunya kedalam tas dengan cepat, gerakannya hampir tak terlihat.

" Dimana tempat dudukku?" Tanyanya dingin, pandangannya menyapu ke setiap sudut kelas dan setiap siswa. Koro-sensei yang kelihatannya masih terkejut, berucap gugup.

" D-Di belakang, Tepat di belakang gadis berkacamata itu, Okuda-san" Koro-sensei menunjuk ke kursi di belakang Okuda, yang langsung tersentak kaget. Dengan gampangnya Haruka melewati siswa-siswa yang lain.

Dan Nagisa bisa merasakannya saat Haruka melewatinya, ia bisa merasakan hawa pembunuh professional yang asli.

_Bahkan tak ada suara hentakkan kaki saat ia berjalan, sekecil apapun. _Ucap Nagisa dalam hati sambil menelan ludahnya, takut.

Dengan tampang tak berdosa, Haruka duduk di kursinya dengan tenang seakan-akan tak terjadi apa-apa tadi. Seakan ia tak semenakutkan seperti tadi. Tak ada satu orang pun yang bersuara, lebih tepatnya, _tak berani _bersuara. Namun sepertinya mereka melupakan satu orang. Dan celakanya, ia duduk tepat di sebelah Haruka.

" Kau sangat cepat ya, Nona~"

_Oke, Kita melupakan Karma. _Pikir Nagisa sambil ber-_sweat-drop_.

Haruka menatap Karma seperti saat ia menatap Koro-sensei, tatapan dingin yang kelihatannya mengintimidasi seseorang saat melihatnya. Namun, bukan seorang Karma namanya jika tidak menggoda dan juga mem-_bully _orang yang baru ditemuinya.

" Jangan marah ya, namun bukan kau yang pertama kali bisa melukai Sensei~" Dengan nada menyebalkan, Karma terus mengoceh pada Haruka yang tiba-tiba terlihat kaget mendengar ucapannya. Lalu Karma menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan telunjuknya, sebelah matanya tertutup. "Aku lho yang pertama kali melakukannya~"

Mata Haruka sedikit membelalak. Karma melanjutkan ocehannya. " Makanya, dengan kau melakukan itu setelah aku, melukai Sensei bukanlah hal yang baru" Karma menatap Haruka dengan tatapan memancing.

Tepat setelah Karma mengatakan hal itu, sebuah pisau Anti-Sensei sudah berada tepat mengenai lehernya. Dan tak seorang pun bisa melihat dan tahu, kapan Haruka mengeluarkan pisaunya dan dengan cepatnya sudah berada di leher Karma? Tak ada yang berani menanyakan tentunya.

" Berarti, jika kau yang pertama kali bisa melukai makhluk yang dipanggil Sensei itu tak bisa menghindari serangan termudah ini" Kini gantian Haruka yang mengintimidasi Karma. "Makhluk itu lebih lemah, bukan, _yang terlemah _diantara kita. Bukan begitu?"

Karma nyengir, namun bisa dilihat keringat dingin menuruni dahinya. Seorang Akabane Karma _terintimidasi, _ atau bisa saja _takut_.

Bagaimana tidak? Jika pisau yang tadi dipegang Haruka adalah pisau asli, dan bukan pisau Anti-Sensei yang tak akan melukai manusia, pasti nyawa Karma sudah sangat terancam.

" Haruka-san! Dilarang berkelahi di hari pertama sekolah! Sebagai hukumannya, kau harus tinggal di dalam kelas untuk mengambil pelajaran tambahan!" Seru Koro-sensei marah dengan tanda 'X' besar tertera di wajahnya yang berubah ungu. Haruka mendecak kesal, lalu menaruh kembali pisaunya kedalam tas.

" Ia hanya kesal karena tadi ia tak bisa menghindari serangan Haruka-san di salah satu tentakelnya" Para murid berbisik-bisik.

" Itu balas dendam" Seluruh siswa ber-sweat-drop, terkecuali Haruka dan Karma. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Nagisa menuliskan kelemahan Koro-Sensei di bukunya.

'Sensei tidak ingin kalah, selalu ingin menang sendiri.'

" Apa itu termasuk kelemahan?" Tanya Kayano tak yakin setelah membaca apa yang Nagisa tulis.

" Entahlah" Nagisa sweat-drop sendiri. Nagisa menutup bukunya dan kembali memperhatikan Haruka.

" Kalau aku tak mau, _Koro-Sensei?_" Haruka bertanya malas dengan penekanan saat ia mengucapkan 'Koro-sensei'.

" Kau harus mau!"

" Kalau aku langsung pulang begitu bel pulang berbunyi?"

" Sensei akan menarikmu dengan paksa!" Ucap Koro-sensei dengan nada tinggi. Alis Haruka mengangkat sebelah.

" Setelah kejadian tadi? Maaf ya, namun mungkin saja kau tak bisa selamat untuk kedua kalinya" Haruka berkata dengan nada merendahkan.

Akhirnya Koro-sensei menyerah –setelah merajuk di pojokan untuk beberapa saat-. Ia memulai pelajaran di pagi hari itu. Namun, ketegangan yang dibuat oleh Haruka masih terasa oleh seluruh penghuni kelas 3-E.

Kini mereka tahu seberapa seramnya seorang Pembunuh Pro.

* * *

**Author's Note :**

**Hei kalian!~ Akai Sora kembali hadir!~ XD Ini adalah FanFic pertama setelah Akai memulai kembali menulis dari nol! XD Hehe.. Terima Kasih pada kalian yang sudah membaca dan bahkan me-review ini ^^ Akai sangat berterima kasih.**

**Maaf jika ada kata-kata yang kurang pas, ataupun karakter yang OCC. Jika ada yang mau ditanyakan, silahkan saj! ^^**

**Oh ya, Untuk Disclaimernya... Akan Akai lakukan sendiri!~ **

***Ekhem* Yo, minna-san! Ansatsu Kyoushitsu adalah milik Matsui Yuusei-sensei, Ansatsu to Korosu dan Haruka adalah milik Akai Sora~**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~**

* * *

Jika ada yang masih bingung tentang penampilan dan profil Haruka, di chapter selanjutnya akan Akai bahas~


	2. Sibling Time

~0o0~

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu / Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei  
Ansatsu to Korosu / Assassination and Kill © Akai Sora

"_Dibunuh _atau _membunuh, _ Bukankah itu pilihan yang selalu manusia temukan selama mereka hidup? Jika kau tak mau _dibunuh,_ maka _bunuhlah_. Begitu pula sebaliknya."

~0o0~

* * *

2\. Sibling Time

Bel tanda pelajaran berakhir terdengar jelas oleh para siswa kelas 3-E. Masing-masing dari mereka mengeluarkan reaksi yang berbeda terhadap bel kepulangan ini, ada yang merenggangkan kedua lengannya tanda pegal dan mendesah lega, ada yang bersemangat untuk pergi kesana-sini sehabis pulang sekolah, dan ada juga yang buru-buru keluar kelas bahkan sebelum Korosensei mengucapkan kata penutup.

" Haruka-san! Duduk dulu! Sensei belum mengucapkan kata penutup!" Wajah Korosensei kembali menjadi ungu dengan tanda silang besar tertera, namun Haruka menguap dengan malas dan menatap Korosensei dengan tatapan ' harus ya?'.

" Malas. Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku akan pulang begitu bel berbunyi?" Haruka menyender pada pintu kelas, ia tadinya sudah akan meleset kabur dengan cepat kalau saja Korosensei tidak memegang kakinya dengan sama cepatnya.

" Kau tak boleh pulang sebelum Sensei mengucapkan kata penutup! Lagipula bukankah kau harus menjalani hukumanmu setelah ini?!" Korosensei tetap bersikeras walau semua orang di ruangan itu tahu kalau seberapapun Korosensei berusaha, Haruka akan terus memberontak.

" Bodo amat." Haruka kembali menguap.

" Dengarkan Senseimu dong!"

" Siapa? Aku tak punya Sensei"

" Aku itu adalah Senseimuuuu!"

Para siswa _sweat-drop _melihat perdebatan mereka berdua, apalagi saat melihat Korosensei yang merajuk di pojokan saat mendengar kalau Haruka tak menganggapnya sebagai Sensei.

" Sensei… " Yada mengangkat tangannya.

Korosensei kembali dari pojokan dengan cepat, menatap Yada penuh perhatian. " Ya, Yada-san?"

" Kapan ya kami boleh pulang?" Sebuah perempatan berwarna merah tertera di masing-masing dahi siswa kelas 3-E, melihat itu Korosensei langsung buru-buru berdehem.

" Ba-Baiklah, maafkan Sensei. Nah, anak-anak.. Kerjakan PR kalian dan kumpulkan pada waktu yang tepat. Ingat, jangan berkeliaran sampai malam dan membuat orang tua kalian khawatir, lebih baik belajar dengan giat di kamar lalu—"

DOR!

SRASH!

Sebuah bunyi tembakkan diikuti bunyi tentakel Korosensei yang terputus mengagetkan mereka semua. Si pelaku, yang tak lain adalah Haruka, menendang tentakel Korosensei yang tersisa di kakinya. Ia memasukkan kembali pistol berisi peluru Anti-Sensei kedalam sakunya.

" Aku duluan" Ucapnya tenang tanpa menghiraukan tatapan melongo seluruh siswa dan juga wajah Korosensei yang kembali menjadi ungu, menahan berubah menjadi merah makanya warna wajahnya sedikit bercampur dengan warna merah.

" Haruka-sann!—"

" Ehm.. Sensei? Apa kami boleh pulang?" Isogai bertanya.

" Eh, Y-Ya ya.. Silahkan! Kelas berakhir!" Seru Korosensei dan ia langsung melesat pergi untuk menahan Haruka. Siswa-siswa yang lain pun berhamburan keluar, ingin melihat apa yang terjadi di halaman, dimana Korosensei berusaha menahan Haruka.

" Haruka-san! Kau harus menjalani hukumanmu!" Korosensei berjalan sambil marah-marah terhadap Haruka yang berjalan dengan santai di depannya.

" Memangnya aku peduli?"

" Kau harus peduli! Demi masa depanmu juga"

" Sejak awal, aku bukan bagian dari kelas ini kok. Tenang saja, masa depanku hancur pun bukan salahmu, _Korosensei_" Haruka berucap dengan kembali menekan di kata 'Korosensei'.

" Mulai tadi pagi, kau sudah termasuk kelas 3-E! Muridku! Dan tolong sedikit saja peduli pada masa depanmu!"

" Heh, Seorang pembunuh sepertiku memikirkan masa depan? Sangat menggelikan"

" Haruka-san!"

Untuk entah keberapa kalinya, para siswa ber-_sweat-drop_ melihat perdebatan mereka. Seperti melihat perdebatan antara seorang Ayah yang khawatir akan masa depan anak perempuannya yang sedang dalam masa-masa _ngelunjak_ atau memberontak, itu yang mereka pikirkan. Semua, terkecuali Geng Terasaka yang sedari tadi sudah pulang karena tak peduli, siswa kelas 3-E asyik menonton perdebatan itu.

" Ada apa ini?" Karasuma bertanya pada siswa-siswa setelah keluar dari Ruang Guru, diikuti Irina.

" Murid baru itu melawan Korosensei" Jawab Sugaya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Korosensei dan Haruka.

"Hanaki Haruka ya" Irina ikut-ikutan menonton perdebatan itu. "Ia memang kelihatan tidak ingin bersekolah. Saat pelajaranku saja, ia tidak memperhatikan sama sekali"

" Itu sih karena pelajaranmu tak menarik, Bitch-sensei~" Goda Nakamura. Sebuah perempatan berwarna merah besar muncul di dahi Irina.

"Apa katamu, Bocah?!" Siswa yang lain tertawa melihat respon Irina. Karasuma tak menghiraukan itu semua dan terus menatap Haruka.

_Anak yang menakutkan_. Pikirnya mengingat sekuat apa hawa pembunuh Haruka.

" Kau tahu sesuatu tentangnya Karasuma-sensei?" Tanya Isogai pada Karasuma, yang menghela nafas.

" Hanaki Haruka. Pembunuh Pro yang sama sekali tak meninggalkan jejaknya di TKP. Ia selalu membersihkan ruang TKP dan meninggalkan korban tergeletak berdarah di ruangan, tanpa ada barang bukti satu pun. Ia termasuk pembunuh paling bersih dan was-was yang pernah kutemui" Penjelasan Karasuma menusuk para siswa yang langsung bergidik ketakutan. Kecuali 1 orang, tentunya.

" Khukhukhu.. Sangat menarik~~" Karma bersiul dengan tenang, Nagisa menatapnya heran.

" Kau tidak takut padanya, Karma-kun?" Tanya pemuda berambut biru itu pelan. Karma menggosokkan kedua tangannya dan kedua tanduk –yang kelihatannya hanya bisa dilihat oleh orang-orang yang merasakan hawa licik Karma- muncul di rambut merahnya. Ia nyengir lagi.

" Orang-orang yang berani melawan Sensei di hari pertamanya bersekolah berhak mendapatkan kehormatan dari seorang Akabane Karma~ Khukhukhu" Karma menatap Haruka dengan pandangan tertarik.

_Hebat sekali Haruka-san bisa mendapat penuh perhatian Karma-kun._ Nagisa menelan ludahnya, ber-_sweat-drop _kembali. Ia kembali menatap perdebatan antar _Ayah_ dan _Anak_ itu.

Tiba-tiba Haruka menghentikan langkah kakinya, lalu dengan frustasi ia berbalik menghadap Korosensei. " Bisakah kau membiarkan aku pergi dengan tenang?!"

" Tidak setelah kau menjalani hukumanmu!" Korosensei menggapai tangan Haruka dan mencengkeramnya. Haruka menatapnya kesal, lalu menghela nafas.

" Huh, kalau itu yang kau mau" Haruka kembali menghela nafas frustasi. Wajah Korosensei menjadi cerah.

" Kau mau menuruti Senseimu ini?" Tanya Korosensei dengan semangat, air mata haru menuruni matanya yang hanya berupa kedua titik itu. Haruka menatap Korosensei, lalu tiba-tiba ia menyeringai.

" Bukan itu maksudku" Ia terkekeh kecil.

" Haruka-san?" Korosensei kebingungan melihat respon tak terduga itu, para siswa ikut-ikutan heran.

" Kau mengambil pilihan yang salah, _Korosensei_" Kembali dengan penekanan. Haruka tak menghapuskan sengiran dari wajahnya. " Karena bukan hanya aku yang akan melawanmu sekarang"

SRASH!

Kebingungan Korosensei terjawab sudah karena tiba-tiba saja tentakelnya yang memegang lengan Haruka terputus begitu saja. Seorang pemuda jangkung –walau tingginya hampir sama dengan Haruka- berambut hitam legam sudah berdiri di depan Haruka, terkekeh. Mata hijau tuanya yang sama persis dengan Haruka menatap Korosensei. Para siswa tercengang, begitu pula Korosensei, saking cepatnya si pemuda.

Pemuda itu memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan, masih terkekeh. " Hai, Sensei. Kulihat kau seperti mengancam Onee-sanku, jadi maaf.. Tentakelmu harus berkorban~"

_O-ONEE-SAN?!. _ Seluruh siswa terkejut untuk kedua kalinya.

" Padahal, aku baru saja akan berbuat hal yang sama, Akira" Haruka menghela nafas, seringai sudah terhapus dari wajahnya. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Pemuda bernama Akira itu berbalik menghadap Haruka.

" Bukankah kau seharusnya berterima kasih, Onee-san? Adikmu yang manis ini sudah menolongmu lho!~" Akira terkekeh kembali. Haruka hanya tersenyum, senyum tulus.

" Ya, ya.. Anak baik, Akira" Ditepuknya kepala Akira, yang kegirangan sendiri mendapat tepukan di kepala dari kakaknya.

" Di-Dia kenapa sih?" Tanya Okano sambil bergidik ketakutan. Matanya memandang Akira heran, begitu pula seluruh siswa.

" Seorang psikopat" Sugino menelan ludah.

" Wah.. Adiknya datang! Menarik~" Karma lagi-lagi bersiul tenang, ikut girang.

_Aku lupa. Kami juga punya 1 psikopat yang tak tanggung-tanggung dalam menjahili seseorang. _Nagisa ikut menelan ludah, memandangi Karma.

" Hanaki Akira. Adik kembarannya" Karasuma berkata, selama Akira sedang kegirangan memeluk kakaknya.

" Kau tahu sesuatu tentangnya, Karasuma?" Tanya Irina, seluruh siswa menaruh perhatiannya pada Karasuma.

" Yang kutahu.." Karasuma berhenti sesaat, membuat yang lain heran. Lalu melanjutkan dengan nada aneh. "Ia memang psikopat."

_Jawaban yang sudah diperkirakan_. Pikir para siswa.

" Saat kulihat datanya, Hanaki Akira sangat kontras dengan kakaknya. Ia selalu meninggalkan korbannya dalam keadaan menggenaskan. Kadang salah satu anggota tubuh hilang, terutama kepala. Dan kelihatan sekali kalau sang korban disiksa terlebih dahulu sebelum dibunuh. Ia memang sama was-was nya dengan Kakaknya karena selalu tak ada barang bukti di TKP, namun ruangan selalu dibiarkan penuh darah " Demi mendengar penjelasan Karasuma, seluruh siswa menelan ludah takut. Namun, jangan pernah lupakan 1 orang ini.

" Woah… Semakin menarik!" Karma berseru dengan tenang. Yang lain semakin takut, apakah Akira atau Karma yang perlu mereka khawatirkan?

Smabil berusaha mengusir jauh-jauh pikiran tadi, Nagisa kembali menonton ketiga orang di tengah lapangan itu.

" Onee-san! Ayo pulang~" Akira menarik-narik tangan Haruka seperti seorang anak kecil pada ibunya. Haruka memberi kode pada Akira untuk memperkenalkan dirinya pada Korosensei.

"Ah ya! _Gomen_,_ gomen_~~" Akira menjulurkan lidahnya dan menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya. Lalu ia berhadapan dengan Korosensei, kedua bahunya mengangkat tanda girang.

" Hai, Sensei! Maaf aku belum memperkenalkan diriku secara formal!" Akira terkekeh sendiri, membuat para siswa yang mendengarnya kembali bergidik. " Yosh! Perkenalkan, Hanaki Akira!~"

Korosensei yang sedari tadi diam, memperhatikan kedua anak kembar ini, lalu berseru sama semangatnya dengan Akira " Namaku Korosensei, senang bertemu dengamu, Hanaki-kun!"

" Akira saja!~"

" Baiklah, Akira-kun"

Lalu mereka berdua terkekeh sendiri. Membuat para murid kembali berpikir, Akira, Karma atau Korosensei yang pantas dimasukkan ke RSJ?!

Tiba-tiba Akira kembali memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan lagi, membuat beberapa murid entah kenapa bergidik ketakutan, Fuwa yang ketakutan terlihat bersemangat juga melihat karakter psikopat itu.

" Korosensei.. Kau seperti gurita ya?" Akira memperhatikan Korosensei lekat-lekat. Lalu dengan tenangnya ia berkata "Tentakelmu mengingatkanku pada usus korban-korbanku selama ini"

Beberapa murid serasa ingin muntah mendengar ucapan Akira.

" Hei kau! Bisa tidak jangan menambahkan unsur-unsur menjijikan?!" Okajima berteriak, membuat Akira menoleh kaget kearah para murid. Murid-murid yang lain menjitak kepala Okajima karena berhasil membuat psikopat itu mendekati mereka dengan pandangan tertarik.

" Ah.. Teman-teman Onee-san, ya?" Tanya Akira saat sudah berada di depan mereka, tepat di depan Kayano yang sepertinya sudah ingin pingsan saking takutnya. Nagisa yang berada di sebelah Kayano menelan ludah.

" Hai! Aku adalah adik kembar dari Onee-san! Namaku Hanaki Akira!~" Akira membungkuk sopan dengan bersemangat. Para murid memang ketakutan, namun mereka sama-sama ingin mengatakan satu hal.

" Kami sudah mengetahui namamu, Tuan Psikopat!" Ucap Karma riang tanpa ketakutan sedikit pun.

_KAU MENGATAKANNYA, KARMA-KUN!_. Nagisa ber_-sweat-drop._

Karma yang berada di sebelah Nagisa membuat Akira gampang menemukannya. Ia lalu mendekati Karma dan berhadapan dengannya. Karma memang mempunyai perawakan lebih tinggi daripada Akira, namun bukan itu yang semua orang khawatirkan.

" Eh?~ Psikopat? Ehehehe.. Aku hanya senang mendengar jerit kesakitan orang kok!~" Akira terkekeh, matanya tepat berada di depan mata Karma, wajahnya hanya beberapa senti dari pemuda berambut merah itu. Lalu ia memiringkan kepalanya lagi, kali ini ke kiri. "Mau coba?~"

Tepat setelah Akira berkata seperti itu, Haruka sudah berada di belakangnya dan Korosensei berada di belakang Karma. Seluruh murid menganga.

Keadaan hening sesaat.

" Akira, ayo pulang" Haruka menarik tangan Akira, memaksanya menjauh dari Karma.

" Onee-san? Aku hanya ingin bermain dengan pemuda ini kok! Bahkan ia sendiri yang memulainya!" Akira merajuk. Seluruh siswa kembali bergidik ketakutan saat mengetahui apa maksud Akira tadi.

" Tak boleh!" Bentak Haruka, membuat Akira tercengang dan menunduk.

" _Gomen_"

Haruka berbalik menghadap penghuni 3-E. " Maafkan dia, kami duluan" Ucapnya dingin.

Mereka berbalik pergi dan berjalan dengan cepat lalu hilang diantara pepohonan. Siswa-siswa mulai bisa menghela nafas lega.

" Hampir saja, Karma-kun" Nagisa menatap Karma yang masih diam bagai patung, lalu ia menyeringai.

" Huh, nyawaku terselamatkan gara-gara gadis itu ya" Keringat dingin menuruni pelipis Karma, Nagisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

Korosensei menatap mereka semua, lalu berkata. " Ingat kalian, mereka bukan orang biasa. Kalian harus selalu ingat kalau mereka adalah Pembunuh Pro yang mungkin saja bisa membunuh salah satu dari kalian kapanpun mereka mau. Terutama Akira-kun"

Para murid mengangguk kecil. Lalu tiba-tiba Kanzaki mengangkat tangannya.

" Anu.. Korosensei…"

" Ya, Kanzaki-san?"

" Kenapa kau tadi tidak langsung menarik Karma-kun dari Akira-kun?" Tanya Kanzaki, semua murid mau tak mau setuju dengan pertanyaannya. Koro-sensei, masih dengan wajahnya yang menyeringai itu, mendekati mereka.

"Kalian lihat sendiri bukan? Aku tak perlu menahan Akira-kun, ia sudah sampai disini duluan untuk menahannya" Jelas Korosensei, yang lain tidak begitu mengerti. Namun Nagisa terpengarah, baru sadar akan apa yang tadi ia lihat.

Korosensei menatap Nagisa. " Kau melihatnya kan, Nagisa-kun?"

Nagisa mengangguk, sedangakn yang lain masih kebingungan.

" Sekuat apapun seorang Pembunuh Pro, mereka masih mempunyai perasaan walaupun mereka sudah sekuat tenaga menyembunyikannya. Seperti Haruka-san"

Nagisa berusaha menempelkan ingatan tadi di pikirannya, tentang apa yang ia lihat.

Wajah Haruka yang kelihatan muram dan sedih saat ia menahan Akira.

* * *

**Author's Note :**

**Yo! Ehehhe.. Karena Akai sedang bersemangat, makanya updatenya cepet!~ XD XD Ekhem, oke Akai merasa di chapter ini ada unsur-unsur berbau Shou-Ai antar Karma dan Akira, namun sumpah! Akai tidak bermaksud! XD XD **

**Oh ya, Disclaimer time!~**

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu (c) to Matsui Yuusei-sensei**

**Ansatsu to Korosu, Haruka and Akira (c) to Akai Sora~~~**

**Jaa ne, Minna-san~~**

* * *

Sesuai yang Akai telah janjikan, ini dia profil Haruka (+Akira)

Name : Hanaki Haruka &amp; Hanaki Akira

Age : Hm... Sekitar 14 atau 15 tahun mungkin ya?

Gender : Female / Male

Height : 165 cm / 169 cm

Weight : 50 kg / 54 kg

Hair Color : Black

Eyes Color : Dark Green

Occupation : Assassin


	3. Sibling Time 2nd Hour

.

~0o0~

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu / Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei  
Ansatsu to Korosu / Assassination and Kill © Akai Sora

"_Dibunuh _atau _membunuh, _ Bukankah itu pilihan yang selalu manusia temukan selama mereka hidup? Jika kau tak mau _dibunuh,_ maka _bunuhlah_. Begitu pula sebaliknya."

~0o0~

.

3\. Sibling Time 2nd Hour

Sejak kejadian di hari pertamanya itu, Haruka maupun Akira tak pernah muncul lagi.

"Sensei, sebenarnya kemana mereka?" Nagisa bertanya, tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya lebih lama lagi. Saat itu bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi, Nagisa bersama beberapa orang yang penasaran memutuskan untuk tinggal di dalam kelas lebih lama lagi. Korosensei yang sedang merapihkan perlatannya mengajar hari itu, menatap Nagisa.

"Sensei juga sebenarnya tak tahu. Sejak kemarin Sensei sudah ke rumahnya, namun tak ada siapapun di dalamnya" Korosensei menjawab dengan air mata mengalir, khawatir.

"Namun, ini sudah hari ketiga mereka tak muncul bukan?" Tanya Kayano. Memang sudah 3 hari Haruka ataupun Akira tak muncul di kelas E ataupun kelas A, dan selama 3 hari itu mau tak mau para murid merasa penasaran.

"Yah, mungkin hari ini Sensei akan mencoba ke rumahnya untuk ketiga kalinya" Korosensei melangkahkan tentakelnya, bersiap keluar kelas. "Kalian, belajarlah di rumah dengan ra—"

"Kami ingin ikut" Potong Isogai.

"—Eh? Tidak, kalian harus belajar di rumah!" Korosensei menghentikkan langkahnya dan menatap kelima orang itu. Nagisa, Kayano, Isogai, Karma dan Kataoka.

"Tapi, sebagai ketua kelas, aku dan Isogai harus mengetahui keadaannya" Ucap Kataoka dengan alasan yang cukup logis.

"Dan sebagai murid yang pertama kali dikenalnya, aku juga harus ikut~" Karma bersiul tenang.

_Bukankah seharusnya 'orang yang pertama kali mereka hampir bunuh' saat mereka masuk ke sini?_. Nagisa ber-_sweat-drop_.

Setelah beberapa saat Korosensei terdiam, akhirnya ia membuat keputusan "Baiklah, kalian boleh ikut. Tapi jangan melakukan sesuatu yang aneh!"

_Mungkin, kau yang seharusnya berpikir begitu_. Pikir kelima murid itu.

"Yosh! Ayo ke rumah mereka!"

"Bukankah kau terlalu bersemangat, Korosensei?"

~0o0~

_TING! TONG!_

Terdengar denting bunyi bel di dalam Apartemen yang lumayan besar itu, namun tak ada jawaban untuk kesekian kalinya mereka membunyikan bel. Korosensei sedang mondar-mandir khawatir sedangkan kelima murid itu terus berusaha membuka pintu Apartemen Keluarga Hanaki, walaupun satu diantaranya hanya menyender pada balkon di koridor Apartemen itu dengan malas.

"Ah, ya sudahlah… Sepertinya mereka memang tidak ada. Ayo kita pulang" Karma menguap bosan, angin yang berhembus dengan tenang makin membuatnya mengantuk.

"Tunggu dulu, Karma-kun. Mungkin saja mereka ada di dalam namun tak mau menjawab" Ucap Nagisa sambil terus berusaha membuka pintu.

"Erhh! Ayolah!" Isogai mencoba membuka paksa dengan cara mendobrak pintunya, sedangkan Kayano dan Kataoka sedang mencoba mengintip dari lubang kunci dan bagian bawah pintu.

Sampai sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Para murid dan Korosensei tersentak kaget, melihat ke sumber suara yang tak lain adalah orang yang mereka cari. Haruka berdiri di dekat mereka, menenteng sebuah tas besar berwarna hitam. Akira menongol dari balik bahunya, menenteng tas yang serupa.

Tanpa ragu Karma mengangkat tangan kanannya, nyengir. "Yo, Hanaki bersaudara"

"Kutanya kembali, apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Haruka menaikkan nada suaranya, mengabaikan sapaan Karma. Walau ekspresi wajahnya tetap dingin, terasa aura kekesalan datang darinya. Akira dengan tampang _innocent_ tetap menatap mereka semua.

"Haruka-san! Kami semua sangat mengkhawatirkanmu! Sudah 3 hari kau tak masuk sekolah!" Korosensei mendekati Haruka dengan tampang khawatir, dibalas dengan wajah yang masih dingin oleh Haruka.

Akira menatap mereka bingung, menundukkan wajahnya lalu memiringkannya ke kanan. Hal itu membuat Kayano, Nagisa, Kataoka dan Isogai bergidik bersamaan.

"Onee-san, siapa mereka?"

"H-HUH?!" Mendengar pertanyaan Akira yang sangat polos dan terdengar jujur, mau tak mau mereka semua terkaget-kaget. Namun Haruka hanya tersenyum memandang Akira.

"Tak masalah, mereka hanya teman sekelasku" Jawabnya lembut, Akira masih kebingungan.

"Tu-Tunggu! Kenapa ia sudah tidak ingat lagi pada kami?!" Isogai yang kebingungan bertanya. Haruka terdiam tak menjawab, malah menghela nafas.

"Lho, Onee-san.. Apa aku pernah bertemu dengan—"

"Baiklah, apa kalian mau masuk?" Tawar Haruka, memotong dan mengabaikan pertanyaan Akira. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dan membuka pintu Apartemennya itu, lalu masuk dan melepas sepatu tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"O-Onee-san!" Akira mengikutinya ke dalam, sedikit berlari karena Haruka sudah hilang dari pandangan mereka. Lalu terlihat lampu didalam ruangan dinyalakan, kelima murid tersebut bersama Korosensei terdiam bingung di luar. Haruka akhirnya muncul, nongol di balik dinding.

"Jadi, apa kalian mau masuk atau tidak?"

"_Ha-Hai'_!" Dengan sigap, mereka memasuki Apartemen Keluarga Hanaki, yang ternyata cukup mewah. Keenam orang tersebut terpana melihat ruang tamu yang besar itu, Apartemen ini memang berada di kawasan elit sih namun mereka tak menyangka bahwa isinya juga sangat elit.

"Ini rumah mewah banget" Isogai dengan mata berbinar-binar menatap setiap sudut ruangan, membayangkan jika ia dan keluarganya lah yang tinggal disini.

"Huwo! Ini kan tanda tangan Ahli Desert yang terkenal itu!" Kayano memandang salah satu figura dengan membelalak.

Sebelum mereka makin terlena akan khayalan masing-masing, Haruka melipat tangannya di dada dan bertanya."Jadi tujuan kalian kesini?"

"Ah… Haruka-san… Sebenarnya Sensei dan teman-temanmu ini ingin membujukmu agar kembali ke kelas. Sudah 3 hari kau melewatkan kelas tanpa ada kabar apapun" Jelas Korosensei. Haruka menatapnya sesaat lalu menghela nafas. Ia menengok ke sebelah kananya, memandang sebuah ruangan dengan pintu terbuka.

"Akira!"

Tak berapa lama kemudian, terdengar jawaban dari ruangan itu. "Apaa?"

"Aku akan pergi keluar sebentar, temani mereka disini"

"_Haaaaaai_'!"

Para siswa melongo, Haruka akan meninggalkan mereka dengan psikopat itu?!

"Ha-Haruka-san? Kau mau kemana?" Korosensei jelas-jelas sedikit menahan Haruka agar tidak pergi.

"Pergi beli bahan untuk makan malam" Jawab Haruka pendek dambil mengambil sebuah dompet yang diperkirakan miliknya. Lalu ia berjalan dengan tenang kearah pintu.

Tiba-tiba seorang Akira muncul dari ruangan itu dengan mengenakan pakaian rumah, ia bersru. "Onee-san! Aku titip cemilan ya!"

"Ya, Ya.." Haruka memegang kenop pintu lalu memutarnya. Ia langkahkan kakinya menuju luar pintu "Jaa nee"

"Tunggu, Haruka-san! Sensei akan ikut denganmu!" Korosensei bergegas keluar mengikuti Haruka yang sudah duluan berlari dengan cepat. Meninggalkan kelima murid itu berada dalam satu ruangan tanpa ada pengawal bersama sang psikopat. Akira dengan polosnya hanya melambai kearah pintu.

Keadaan hening sesaat. Kayano bersembunyi ketakutan di belakang Nagisa, Isogai sedang berpikir apakah mereka sebaiknya pulang dan berdiskusi dalam diam bersama Kataoka dan Karma hanya menguap bosan walau ia juga sebenarnya berpikir dua kali untuk tetap tinggal di ruangan itu. Setelah beberapa menit saling berdiam diri, Akira berbalik menghadap mereka (Yang membuat Kayano tersentak kaget hebat).

"Hai, teman-teman Onee-san! _Ore wa Akira_! Tolong nyamankan diri kalian di rumah kami!" Seru Akira dengan ramah dan ceria, membuat orang yang pertama kali bertemu dengannya mungkin tak akan menyangka ada yang aneh dengan anak ini, namun para murid Kelas E yang sudah tahu tak bisa memandang senyum ramah itu dalam pandangan biasa lagi.

"Ehm.. Anoo, Akira-kun… Sepetinya kita lebih baik pula—"

"Ah ya! Sini-sini! Aku baru ingat kalau hari ini aka nada Acara TV itu! Ayo tonton bersamaku!" Akira mengabaikan (atau mungkin saja tidak mendengar) ucapan Isogai, malah mengambil _remote_ TV dan menyalakan TV sambil bersenandung.

Dikarenakan kepasrahan,juga ketakutan akan terbunuh jika mereka langsung melesat kabur dengan cara tak sopan, akhirnya mereka mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Akira. Walaupun dalam keadaan canggung seperti itu -Karma malah tertidur di sofa-, mereka berusaha mengerti apa yang sedang Akira tonton di TV itu.

"Ah! Ini kan acara yang suka aku tonton itu!" Kayano berseru tepat saat Akira memindahkan _channel _TV, kali ini benda persegi itu memperlihatkan seorang _Chef_ yang sedang membuat _dessert._

"Eehhh? Kau ehmm…?"

"Ah, namaku Kayano"

"Oh, Kayano-san! Kau menyukai acara ini?" Akira memandang Kayano dengan mataberbinar-binar. Kayano entah kenapa langsung mengusir ketakutannya begitu melihat tatapan super polos dan imut itu.

"Ya! Aku suka sekali terhadap makanan manis!" Seru Kayano dengan riang. Isogai, Kataoka dan Nagisa hanya bisa melongo melihat keduanya yang tiba-tiba akrab.

"_Nee nee_, kalau begitu.. Apa kau bisa membuat _pudding_, Kayano-san?" Tanya Akira yang sekarang sudah memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya pada Kayano.

"_Un!_ Pasti! Kau suka _pudding_?" Cara Kayano bertanya seperti seorang guru TK yang bertanyapada muridnya, dan reaksi Akira (yang mengangkat kedua tangannya di udara dengan riang) persis seperti anak kecil.

"Aku cinta_ pudding!_" Seru Akira kegirangan. Kayano tertawa sedangkan yang lain hanya bisa ber_-sweat-drop_.

"Kalau begitu, besok akan kubuatkan kau _pudding_ buatanku!"

"Heeeee? _Hontou ni?! _Yatta! _Arigatou_, Kayano-san!"

Sementara keduanya asyik berbincang mengenai _pudding_, Isogai menatap teman sekelasnya yang lain –terkecuali Karma yang sudah pulas tidurnya- dengan tatapan bingung.

"Pokoknya jangan sampai biarkan Kayano ikut-ikutan _main _dengan darah ya"

"_Un"_ Kataoka dan Nagisa kembali ber-_sweat-drop._

~0o0~

"Haruka-san"

"Hm?"

"Masa lalumu seperti apa?"

Haruka menatap Korosensei sesaat sebelum memasukkan sebuah tepung terigu ke keranjang belanjanya. Haruka akhirnya membiarkan Korosensei membantunya –atau lebih tepatnya, _menemaninya_\- berbelanja walau beberapa kali sebuah perempatan merah muncul di dahi Haruka karena Korosensei terus-terusan berbicara sejak mereka meninggalkan Apartemen kali ini, Haruka berusaha tidak mencoba membunuh Korosensei didepan umum karena pertanyaannya tadi, juga karena Korosensei yang sibuk ke tempat-tempat yang ada potongan harganya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Haruka tanpa menatap senseinya itu, tangannya mengambil sebuah bubuk Kare instan dan memasukkannya ke keranjang. Mereka kembali berjalan menuju tempat yang lain.

"Tak apa. Sudah kewajiban seorang guru untuk benar-benar mengetahui muridnya" Korosensei menatapnya dengan wajah yang tak pernah berhenti menyeringai tersebut.

Haruka tak menghiraukan pertanyaan itu, ia berpura-pura sibuk memilih tomat yang bagus di antara tomat-tomat di depan mereka.

"Apakah masa lalumu ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaanmu sekarang?"

Lagi-lgi Korosensei diabaikan. Haruka kali ini memperhatikan merk sabun cuci mana yang akan ia beli. Namun bukan Korosensei namanya jika langsung menyerah terhadap muridnya.

"Apakah ini pelampiasan karena masa lalu?"

"….."

"Atau trauma?"

"….."

"Ada hubungannya dengan Akira?"

"….."

"Oh, Sensei tahu. Orang tuamu bukan?"

Kali ini setiap orang yang menatap Haruka bisa melihat jelas mata gadis itu yang membelalak, juga gerakannya yang berhenti untuk sesaat walau ia tetap berusaha mengabaikan Korosensei. Sayangnya, tindakan fatal itu tertangakap oleh Alien berwarna kuning tersebut.

"Sensei benar, bukan? Apakah orang tuamu melakukan sesuatu padamu dan Akirayang membuatmu ingin menjadi pembunuh?"

Sebuah keheningan kembali datang dari Haruka, yang tangannya sudah sedikit bergetar.

"Apakah kau kesal dengan mereka?"

Haruka menggertakan giginya dengan keras, terlihat jelas oleh Korosensei.

"Apakah mereka menyakiti kalian?"

Tangan Haruka mencengkeram sebuah boks sabun cuci yang akan dimasukkannya ke dalam keranjang. Badannya mulai bergetar.

"Dan apakah kau membunuhnya?"

_CRASHHH!_

Boks sabun cuci di tangan Haruka hancur diremas olehnya, butiran-butiran kecil sabun cuci itu bertumpahan lewat sela jari-jari Haruka. Alisnya merengut dengankuat, ia menggertakan gigi sama kuatnya, namun pandangan matanya berbeda. Kosong tak bercahaya.

Korosensei terdiam melihat tingkah muridnya. "Haruka-san?"

"Ah, sial!" Namun tiba-tiba saja Haruka mengumpat dan segera melempar boks yang hancur itu, lalu bergegas pergi dari sana agar tidak ketahuan merusak barang. Ia kelihatan berusaha mengabaikanapayang terjadi tadi karena ia berjalan kasir dalam diam. Korosensei mengikutinya dengan sama bisunya. Keduanya tak ada yang berbicara lagi sampai mereka kembali ke Apartemen Haruka -mereka terkaget-kaget saat melihat keempat murid selain Karma itu ikut nimbrung bersama Akira-.

Namun, Korosensei telah menemukan satu petunjuk akan latar belakang muridnya tersebut. Sebauh trauma yang Korosensei perkirakan sangatlah dalam.

Orang tua.

~0o0~

"_Ohayaou, _Haruka-san!"

Sapaan ramah dari Nagisa membuat seluruh siswa di kelas 3-E menengok kearah pintu kelas, melihat gadis berambut hitam itu menatap mereka tak berespresi, walau satu tangannya terangkat.

"Yo"

Satu sapaan pendek dari seorang Hanaki Haruka itu membuat semuanya sedikit kaget, namun mereka menggantinya dengan senyuman dan membalas sapaan pendek tersebut dengan yang lebih hangat lagi. Sebuah kemajuan untuk seorang Haruka.

"Haruka-san,I-Ini.. Kemarin aku berjanji pada Akira untuk membuatkannya _pudding_" Kayano menyerahkan sebuah kotak bekal dengan malu-malu. Haruka terbelalak.

Lalu tiba-tiba sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit. "Berikan saja langsung. Nanti saat jam makan siang"

Seluruh kelas lagi-lagi terpana, seorang Haruka baru saja tersenyum kecil.

Saat kelas dimulai, Korosensei tidak menanyakan apapun tentang masa lalu terhadap Haruka, yang dia-diam Haruka syukuri hal itu. Jam pertama berjalan dengan mulus, walau Haruka masih belum mau mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik dan malah tertidur atau mencoret-coret bukunya tanpa memperhatikan Sensei. Dan tepat beberapa menit sebelum jam makan siang, setelah melewati satu atau dua periode pelajaran, tibalah pelajaran Sosial.

"Kali ini, kita akan membahas keluarga!"

Mata Haruka seketika membelalak saat mendengar Korosensei mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Sensei akan menanyakan masing-masing dari kalian tentang hubungan kalian dengan keluarga masing-masing. Mau terhadap saudara kandung, Ibu lalu Ayah—"

Haruka tersedak nafasnya sendiri dan terbatuk-batuk, membuat hampir seluruh siswa –termasuk Korosensei- menatapnya.

"Ada apa, Haruka-san?" Korosensei bertanya dengan tenang, namun Haruka tahu bahwa Korosensei menyadari keanehan Haruka sesaat setelah Korosensei mengucapkankata _itu_.

Haruka menghela nafas, berusaha tenang."Tak apa"

"Ohiya, bagaiman kalau kita mulai dari Haruka-san?" Haruka kembali membelalak lalu mengumpat dalam hati.

_Shit._

"Kenapa harus aku?" Haruka berusaha mengalihkan pertanyaan itu darinya.

"Bukankah tak apa?" Korosensei balik bertanya.

"Kenapa tidak mulai dari dari yang duduk paling depan?"

"Kenapa tidak dari yang paling belakang?"

"Ada Akabane ataupun Terasaka di barisan belakang"

"Dan ada Haruka-san juga"

Haruka mendecak kesal. "Apa keinginanmu, _sensei_?"

"Nah, Sensei hanya ingin mengetahui bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Akira,Ibumu atau Ayahmu. Kau bisa ceritakan apapun tentang mereka, ohh… Jika kau mau, kau sangat diperbolehkan menceritakan masa lalumu" Korosensei menatap Haruka dengan wajahnya yang selalu sama itu."Jika kau tak masalah, sensei akan medengarkan—"

"—_URUSAI_!" Jeritan Haruka membuat seluruh kelas tersentak kaget, si pelaku jeritan sendiri langsung menutup mulutnya kaget.

Korosensei yang sebenarnya telah lama menebak kelemahan Haruka langsung mengetahuinya. Namun, walau ia sudah mengira bahwa masa lalunya ada sebuah trauma berat yang sulit di katakan, Korosensei harus tetap mengetahui masalah muridnya dan membantu menyelesaikannya.

"Kenapa kau menjerit? Apakah ada sebuah trauma di masa lalumu?" Korosensei tak bisa tinggal diam.

_GREK!_

"Ck!"

Haruka berdiri dari kursinya, lalu meninggalkan kelas begitu saja. Meninggalkan berbagai pertanyaan di dalam pikiran para murid yang mendengar perkataan Korosensei.

Ia menghentakkan kakinya setiap satu langkah ia berjalan, Haruka pergi keluar kelas. Tepat ke sebuah kursi panjang di sebelah sebuah _vending machine_ yang kemarin baru ada. Ia duduk, masih dengan raut muka yang tidak karuan, lalu menutup wajahnya sendiri dengan tangannya. Kakinya terangkat keatas kursi.

Air mata ingin keluar, mengingat hari itu.. Hari-hari neraka itu. Namun mengingat dia sedang ada tempat tak aman –yang aman hanyalah kamarnya-, dengan cepat ia usir pikiran itu. Mendadak dirinya merasa lemah.

"Onee-san!~"

Tubuhnya tersentak kaget medengar seruan Akira yang terdengar dari depan gedung sekolah lama ini, untung saja ia sedang duduk di bagian gedung belakang. Ternyata bel makan siang sudah berbunyi tadi, pikirnya. Sambil menarik nafas, ia tampar kedua pipinya dan berusaha tenang kembali, memasang wajahnya yang biasa.

"Tak baik untuk terus berbohong, kau tahu"

Untuk kedua kalinya, Haruka tersentak. Menoleh dan melihat seseorang yang ia tak mau temui dari seluruh orang di kelas –termasuk Korosensei-. Akabane Karma berdiri tepat disebelahnya, menyender pada bangunan sekolah. Haruka memang tak gampang mengingat nama orang yang ia yakin akan ia lupakan juga saat misinya berakhir, namun entah karena rambut merahnya yang sudah menjadi trademarknya itu dan juga suara khasnya yang menyebalkan atau sesuatu yang lain, Haruka selalu ingat nama pemuda satu ini sejak pertama bertemu.

Haruka men_-death glare_ Karma. "Apa pedulimu?"

"Aku bukannya peduli, hanya memberikan nasihat" Jawabnya santai.

"Sejak kapan kau disini?"

"Sejak kau terlihat frustasi sampai kelihatannya ingin menangis"

"A-Aku tak menangis!" Sergah Haruka dengan cepat. Karma hanya menyeringai, lalu berjalan menuju _vending machine_ disebelah kursi yang diduduki Haruka. Ia memasukkan uang dan memilih minuman dengan tenang.

"Kau harus tahu satu hal. Orang seperti kau cenderung mengatakan sesuatu yang berbalik belakang dari apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan atau rasakan" Karma mengambil sebuah kaleng soda."Kau bisa saja seorang pembohong, atau mungkin hanya_ tsundere_~" Ia menatap Haruka, masih menyeringai. "Asal kau tahu saja..

"Sehebat-hebatnya kau membohongi orang lain, kau tak bisa membohongi dirimu sendiri,bukan?"

Haruka terdiam sesaat, lalu tanpa mengatakan apa-apa ia langsung pergi menuju kelas. Karma dengan tenang meminum sodanya, seakan yang ia katakan tak kan mempengaruhi Haruka.

~0o0~

"Uwaaaa… _Arigatou_, Kayano-san!" Akira menatap _pudding_ buatan Kayano dengan mata berbinar-binar, Kayano tertawa.

"Ehe!~"

"Kau hebat juga, Kayano" Nagisa memandang Kayano yang mengangkat dagunya.

Akira dengan semangat mengambil sendok dan melahap _pudding_ itu dengan air mata haru mengalir dari matanya. Seluruh penduduk kelas E menatapnya kaget, 4 hari yang lalu Akira hampir membunuh salah satu dari mereka, sekarang psikopat ini menangis terharu karena _pudding_?!

"Onee-san, buka mulutmu!~" Akira menyodorkan satu suapan pada Haruka yang sedari tadi menatapnya. Dengan sigap, Haruka menerima suapan itu dan memakan pudding buatan Kayano.

"Woah, hebat juga kau" Ucap Haruka setelah menelan potongan pudding tadi. Mendengar pujian itu, Kayano semakin mengangkat dagunya bangga.

Haruka kembali memperhatikan Akira. Walau umur mereka jelas sama –mereka kan kembar-dan dia lahir hanya 13 detik lebih cepat dari Akira, sikap Akira yang seperti anak kecil membuat Haruka mau tak mau bersikap sebagai seorang kakak. Melindunginya. Memang untuk fisik, mereka berdua bisa melindungi masing-masing. Namun untuk mental, Haruka selalu menjauhkan Akira dari kata 'masa lalu'. Ia sendiri sampai sekarang masih shock, apalagi Akira jika nanti mengetahui kebenarannya?

"Jadi, Haruka-san~ Apa kau sudah berniat untuk menceritakan masa lalumu?~" Pertanyaan Korosensei yang sengaja mendekatinya membuat Haruka terkejut. Akira memandang Haruka kaget.

"Hee? Onee-san, kau sedang membahas tentang masa lalu ya?" Tanya Akira yang membuat Haruka tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Korosensei melihat sebuah kesempatan."Akira-kun, seperti apa masa lalu kalian berdua?"

Akira sedikit kelihatan bingung, namun segera menjawabnya. "Tidak terlalu menyenangkan sih"

"Tidak menyenangkan seperti apa?"

"Hmmm…? Apa ya? Kami berdua menderita"

"Menderita? Oleh siapa?"

Akira terdiam kali ini, terlihat sebuah raut ketakutan muncul diwajahnya. Haruka melihatnya dan tidak bisa tinggal diam, ia langsung men-_death-galare_ Korosensei.

"Apa maumu? Kenapa menayakan hal pribadi kami?!" Haruka berdiri dari kursi, menghadap Korosensei. Seluruh kelas E menonton sambil melongo.

"Sensei hanya ingin membantumu, itu saja" Jawab Korosensei. Haruka sudah kehabisan kesabarannya, ia mengeluarkan pisau Anti-Sensei dari kantong pisau yang berada di paha kanannya.

"Kalau kau ingin membantu kami, Tutup mulutmu!"

Korosensei tetap tenang, hanya bergantian menatap Haruka dan Akira yang masih termenung. Kini Haruka menodong pisaunya ke depan Korosensei.

"Melukaiku tak apa" Ucap Haruka dengan amarah di setiap kata. Hawa pembununya keluar, lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. "Namun yang melukai Akira tak kan kubiarkan hidup lagi!"

"Memang tujuanmu kesini untuk membunuhku bukan?" Korosensei tetap menyeringai. Haruka tiba-tiba ikut menyeringai kecil.

"Kupastikan kau berakhir seperti _Tou-san_"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Bwuahahah akhirnya selesai juga XD Korosensei di chapter ini ntah kenapa sedikit terkesan OOC, maaf lama updatenya~ Ini panjang banget XD**

**Masa lalu Hanaki Twin akan Akai bahas di Chapter selanjutnya, jadi bersabar ya~ XD Maaf jika ada Typo, dan disclaimer sudah Akai tulis di awal. Jadi, singkat saja... Sampai jumpa minggu depan, minna-san!~~m**


	4. Time for The Past

.

~0o0~

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu / Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei  
Ansatsu to Korosu / Assassination and Kill © Akai Sora

"_Dibunuh _atau _membunuh, _ Bukankah itu pilihan yang selalu manusia temukan selama mereka hidup? Jika kau tak mau _dibunuh,_ maka _bunuhlah_. Begitu pula sebaliknya."

P.S.: Untuk salah satu percakapan yang memakai _Italic _dan juga **Bold** , itu adalah Haruka POV. Gambaran masa lalunya.

~0o0~

.

4\. The Past Time

" Kupastikan kau berakhir seperti _Tou-san_"

Tepat setelah kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Haruka, terjadi pertarungan sengit antar Haruka dan Korosensei. Korosensei mengarahkannya ke lapangan karena takut melukai siswa lain di kelas, ia berusaha menghindari setiap serangan Haruka yang makin menjadi-jadi. Setiap Haruka menendang ataupun memukul, Korosensei dengan santai mengelak dan itu makin membuat Haruka kesal. Setelah beberapa lama mereka bertarung –lebih tepatnya, Haruka menyerang dan Korosensei menghindar- terlihat sekali stamina tubuh Haruka mulai sedikit menurun. Ia tetap seorang perempuan, dan juga manusia.

"Akira!" Kali ini, Haruka meneriakkan nama Akira yang tentu saja membuat pemuda itu tersentak kaget dari lamunannya. Demi melihat Onee-sannya tersayang sedang kesulitan, Akira meloncat ke tengah-tengah pertarungan.

"Dua lawan satu?~" Korosensei menatap mereka berdua saat Haruka berhenti menyerangnya sesaat. Dengan nafas terengah-engah Haruka masih menatap benci Korosensei.

Akira mengeluarkan dua pisau sekaligus juga sebuah pistol Anti-Sensei. Lalu menatap Korosensei sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan. "Sensei, kau hampir saja membuat Onee-san tersudut… Kau tahu kan artinya itu?"

Kepalanya kali ini miring ke kiri. Sebuah seringai menakutkan tertera di wajahnya.

"Kepalamu akan kubawa pulang hari ini~"

Kali ini, Haruka dan Akira menyerang bersamaan, yang tentu saja membuat Korosensei sedikit kewalahan. Beberapa kali ia hampir terkena peluru juga sabetan pisau Anti-Sensei dari keduanya. Akira tiba-tiba meloncat tinggi sekali, menekan pelatuk pistolnya namun Korosensei menghindar. Tak sampai disitu, ia menghunus pisaunya lalu menerjang Korosensei dari atas. Dan di saat bersamaan, Haruka berlari di belakang Korosensei, menargetkan tentakelnya dengan pisau.

"Nuyaa!" Dengan kecepatan _Mach 20_, Korosensei berhasil menghindar walau salah satu tentakelnya harus berkorban karena terkena pisau Haruka. Seluruh penduduk kelas E menonton pertarungan itu tegang, termasuk Karasuma dan Irina. Karma melihat wajah Nagisa yang seperti berpikir.

"Ada apa Nagisa-kun?"

Nagisa tersentak, lalu menoleh. "Ah, tak apa. Aku hanya berpikir tentang kesan yang Akira berikan setiap dia melihat seseorang"

"Kesan?"

Nagisa tersenyum. "Ya. Kau ingat saat ia melihat Korosensei tadi dan untuk pertama kalinya 4 hari yang lalu?" Karma mengangguk."Ia memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan, tanpa menunduk"

"Lalu, saat ia tadi akan menyerang Sensei dan 4 hari yang lalu akan menyerangmu, kepalanya miring ke kiri, juga tanpa menunduk" Nagisa memperagakan Akira yang memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri."Dan saat ia bertemu dengan kita kemarin, ia memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan menunduk!"

Karma mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Lalu?"

"Kurasa itu sebuah kesan yang dikirimkan lewat kode tertentu, Karma-kun! Saat ia miringkan kepalanya ke kanan, kupikir itu tanda ia kesal. Saat kepalanya dimiringkan ke kanan dan menunduk, itu mungkin saja artinya ia bingung atau tertarik. Dan saat ia memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri, berarti ia sudah akan membunuh orang itu!" Jelas Nagisa bersemangat. "Kita bisa mengetahui apa yang ia pikirkan hanya lewat kemana arah kepalanya dimiringkan saja!"

Karma mangut-mangut, tak percaya Nagisa sampai berpikir sedetail itu tentang orang lain. Siswa satu itu memang senang mengobservasi orang-orang. Mereka kembali menonton pertarungan Korosensei dan Hanaki bersaudara.

Dan kali ini, saat Karma dan Nagisa kembali menaruh mata mereka ke lapangan, mereka mengerutkan alis. Terlihat disana Korosensei yang sedang celingak-celinguk ke arah manapun dan Akira yang berdiri di depannya dengan tenang. Terlihat tangan Akira tak memegang senjata apapun dan Korosensei sedang memegang sebuah pisau dan pistol Anti-Sensei dengan sapu tangan di tentakelnya.

"—Tunggu, mana Haruka?" Tanya Karma bingung, Nagisa hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak tahu.

"Tadi mereka bertiga sempat menghilang diantara pepohonan, saat keluar lagi, Haruka-san sudah tak ada" Kayano menjawab Karma tanpa melepas perhatiannya dari lapangan.

"Kau tahu sensei, selama ini tak ada yang bisa selamat untuk menceritakan teknik kami ini lho… Mereka selalu mati saat mengetahui rahasianya" Akira menyeringai mengejek."Kami selalu memakai teknik ini saat lawan sudah mengetahui kelemahan kami..~"

Akira mengangkat dagunya."Kau sudah tahu bukan? Aku lemah jika sudah tak punya senjata, sedangkan Onee-san masih bisa bertarung walau sudah tak ada objek untuk dijadikan senjata" Ia terkekeh sendiri. "Soal ketahanan fisik memeang lebih kuat Onee-san sih~"

Ia berjalan mendekati Korosensei dengan tenang, Korosensei terlihat sedikit gugup namun ia memang tahu bahwa kekuatan fisik yang dimiliki Akira lebih lemah daripada Haruka, makanya ia tak lari kemanapun. Akira berhenti tepat di depannya, mengangkat dagu agar bisa melihat Korosensei dengan jelas.

"Kau memilihku untuk dilumpuhkan memang benar. Kau tahu jika aku dijadikan sandera, Onee-san akan menyerah begitu saja. Semua orang tahu itu~" Akira kembali terkekeh, matanya menatap lurus ke mata Korosensei.

"Namun kau harus ingat satu hal…" Mendadak suaranya berubah dari yang terkesan main-main, menjadi serius. Pandangan matanya menjadi dingin, sorot matanya penuh kebencian. Melihat hal itu, Korosensei seketika mengerti seperti apa teknik mereka. Namun semuanya terlambat karena Akira sudah menginjak dan memegang tentakel Korosensei agar ia tidak kabur. Semua itu terjadi dalam kedipan mata, termasuk kehadiran seseorang yang meloncat dari arah belakang Korosensei. Akira memandangnya jijik.

"Kami itu _kembar_"

_DOR! DOR! DOR!_

_SRASH!_

Seluruh penduduk kelas E ternganga, berusaha melihat apa yang terjadi. Entah karena kehadiran _Akira_ lain yang loncat ke arah Korosensei yang menyebabkan pandangan mata terhalang oleh debu-debu yang bertebaran, ataukah Korosensei yang menghindar dengan cepat membuat pandangan mereka terhalang. Yang jelas, mereka penasaran sekaligus tegang akan apa yang sedang terjadi.

Setelah debu-debu itu perlahan mulai menghilang, membuat penglihatan mereka lebih jelas, terlihatlah Korosensei dengan tiga atau empat tentakel yang terputus dan juga _dua _Akira berada di depannya, ketiganya terengah-engah kecapekan. Seluruh penduduk kelas E melongo.

Setelah bisa mengatur nafasnya agar kembali normal, salah satu dari Akira tersebut menyeringai kecil dan memandang Akira yang satunya lagi. "Onee-san hebat! Bisa menirukanku!~"

Akira yang satunya lagi hanya tersenyum kecil. "Heh."

_HUH?! _Pikir siswa kelas E berbarengan, bingung.

"Haruka-san, Akira-kun… Kalian cerdik sekali" Korosensei memandang tentakelnya yang terputus. "Sampai bisa mengelabui Sensei…."

Si Kembar Hanaki kembali menatap Korosensei, lalu salah satu dari mereka melepas sebuah _wig_ dari kepalanya. Terlihatlah seorang Hanaki Haruka setelah _wig_ itu terjatuh ke tanah, matanya mendelik kearah Korosensei.

"Kapan kau menyamar jadi Akira-kun, Haruka-san?"

"Saat kau kehilangan kami di antara pepohonan" Desisnya pedas. Akira menyodorkan sebuah pisau Anti-Sensei yang langsung disambar oleh Haruka. Sementara itu penduduk kelas E masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Ooh!" Tiba-tiba Kayano berseru riang, membuat Nagisa dan Karma yang berada di sebelahnya tersentak dan menoleh.

"Kau menyadarinya, Kayano?" Tanya Nagisa dengan senyuman, Kayano mengangguk kencang.

"Yang tadi kita kira Akira-kun, itu Haruka-san bukan?!" Serunya riang. "Lalu karena itu Haruka-san, walau ia tak mempunyai senjata ia bisa dengan gampangnya menahan Korosensei dari serangan Akira-kun yang bersembunyi tadi!"

"Kuakui, akting Haruka sangat bagus. Ia dengan lihai bisa menjadi Akira, juga karena faktor kedua wajah mereka yang benar-benar mirip" Karma bersiul tertarik, mengangkat kedua tangannya dan diletakkannya di belakang kepala. Mereka kembali memperhatikan pertarungan di lapangan itu.

"Haruka-san, tunggu dulu!" Korosensei berseru mencegah saat Haruka sudah akan kembali menyerangnya."Sensei ingin menanyakanmu sesuatu!"

Dengan tampang kesal, Haruka bertanya. "Apa?"

"Kenapa kau begitu marah saat Sensei menanyakan masa lalu kalian kepada Akira?" Yang disebutkan namanya kaget, Haruka menggeram marah.

"Jangan kau ungkit-ungkit lagi itu!" Teriak Haruka.

Korosensei terdiam,lalu berkata pelan. "Sensei hanya ingin membantu kalian, beritahukan saja seperti apa masa lalu kalian"

"Langkahi dulu mayatku!"

"Haaaah… Walau kau tak mau memberitahu, Sensei sudah mengetahuinya sih"

Hanaki bersaudara tersebut tersentak, manik hijau keduanya membeliak.

"Gampang mencari sejarah keluarga kalian sebenarnya, jika teliti" Korosensei lalu mengambil sebuah kertas dari dalam saku bajunya, memperlihatkannya kepada Hanaki bersaudara."_'Manager perusahaan XXX sekaligus suami dari Tsume ditemukan meninggal semalam'_. 15 Oktober, 8 tahun yang lalu" Korosensei membaca isi kertas tersebut yang diperkirakan hasil print dari internet. Haruka menahan nafas mendengarnya.

Korosensei melanjutkan membaca. "_'Hanaki Tsutomu ditemukan meninggal di dalam kamarnya dini hari tadi. Diperkirakan penyebab kematiannya adalah pembunuhan, dikarenakan sebuah pisau yang menancap di dadanya juga luka-luka di tubuhnya yang diperkirakan hasil penyiksaan. Kedua anak korban tidak ditemukan di dalam rumah, hilang begitu saja bersama seorang pembantu. Kedua anaknya merupakan anak **kembar**, **putra** dan **putri'**_" Korosensei memberi penekanan pada kalimat terakhir.

Hening sejenak.

Haruka sudah kehilangan akalnya sekarang, makhluk itu sudah mengetahui masa lalunya. Akira kebingungan melihat kakaknya melongo seperti itu, ia tidak terlalu shock karena ia tahu cepat atau lambat semua orang pun akan tahu hal ini.

"Jadi? Akira-kun, Haruka-san… Apakah yang dimaksud 'kedua anak' disini adalah kalian? Anak dari Hanaki Tsutomu dan Tsume?" Korosensei bertanya hati-hati. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Akira menatap Haruka yang terdiam membisu. Kalau kakaknya tak bisa menjawab, ia yang harus menjawab. Akira mengangkat dagunya, memiringkannya ke kanan dengan riang.

"Aku yang membunuh Tou-san!"

"H-Huh?" Haruka bersama penduduk kelas E tersentak kaget. Akira menyeringai.

"Aku yang membunuh lelaki keparat itu!"

Korosensei sedikit kaget mendengar panggilan Akira untuk ayahnya."Kenapa?"

"Karena ia membuat Onee-san menderita!" Akira terkekeh, lalu mengerutkan alisnya dengan tampang mengejek. "Siapapun yang menyakiti Onee-san tak kan kubiarkan hidup!"

"Akira…" Nafas Haruka mulai tidak terkendali, ia ketakutan. Lalu Akira tertawa puas, puas sekali, membuat seluruh orang bergidik mendengar tawanya.

"Coba kau bisa melihat wajah ketakutannya saat itu, Sensei! Itu sangat membuatku terhibur!" Akira masih tertawa, lalu tiba-tiba tawanya berhenti, matanya memicing marah. Suaranya menjadi lebih serius."Coba saja ia tak menyakiti Onee-san… Pasti tak kan seperti itu.."

" Aku mendatangi kamarnya malam hari, menyembunyikan pisau di belakang punggungku saat menyerahkan kopi yang dipesannya. Lalu saat ia sedang mengalihkan perhatiannya dariku, membelakangiku" Akira mengangkat pisau Anti-Senseinya tinggi-tinggi lalu menyabet udara di depannya dengan penuh nafsu. "Kusabet kakinya terlebih dahulu agar ia tidak bisa kabur! Lalu saat ia berbalik menghadapku dengan marah, kutusuk perutnya dalam! Setelah itu kuhujamkan pisau ke jantungnya berkali-kali sampai ia tak bisa bergerak! Baru setelah itu aku dibawa pergi dari rumah bersama Onee-san, oleh Akihiro-nii yang nantinya merawat kami berdua"

Akira mengakhiri kisahnya sambil terus memainkan pisaunya dengan tawa ringan keluardari mulutnya, membiarkan kakaknya dan seluruh penduduk kelas E terdiam kaget mendengar kisahnya saat masih berumur 6 tahun itu. Lalu Akira tersenyum pada Haruka yang membeku.

"Setelah itu, tak ada lagi yang menyakiti Onee-san, kalaupun ada…Akan langsung kuhabisi saat itu juga" Senyum Akira tulus, ia menepuk pundak Haruka pelan."Akan kulakukan apapun demi Onee-san untuk baha—Onee-san?"

Haruka menepis tangan Akira dari pundaknya, lalu meraih telinganya dan menutupinya. Dengan nafas tak beraturan, Haruka terduduk lemas ke tanah. Seluruh gambaran masa lalu kembali terlihat di otaknya.

"Onee-san?"

_'Tou-san, tou-san! Kami menyayangimu!'_

"Haruka-san?"

_'Ahahaha.. Aku juga menyayangi kalian, Aki.. Haru..'_

"O-Onee-san?!"

* * *

_'Tou-san..Mana Kaa-san?!'_

**_Oh tidak… Jangan menangis Tou-san…Jangan…_**

_'Maafkan Tou-san….Kaa-san sudah pergi..'_

**_Oh sial.. Apa hidupku harus berakhir seperti ini?_**

**_Terlihat Tou-san berteriak marah padaku dan Akira..Sial, Jangan ingatan yang ini.._**

_'APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!_

_'G-Gomenasai Tou-san, aku dan Aki tadi sedang bermain bola..La-Lalu vasnya—'_

_'Tak ada kata maaf! Kalian harus dihukum! Sekarang juga!'_

**_Sial, jangan dengarkan teriakan kesakitan kalian berdua, Haruka! Dan.. Seburuk itukah cambukkan Tou-san di punggungku dan Akira? Aku tak pernah bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.. Oh.. Ingatan yang lain.._**

_'KALIAN BERDUA! Sini, kuhukum kalian!'_

**_Akira…Jangan menangis…Tolonglah…!_**

_'Kumohon,Tou-san! Biarkan aku saja yang dihukum, jangan Aki!'_

_'Ya sudah, kau harus menanggung hukuman Aki juga, Haru! Hukumanmu dua kali lipat!'_

**_Luka-luka yang kubenci..Huh… Begitu banyak ya luka di tubuhku…._**

_'Onee-san..? Sa-Sakit?'_

_'Huh… H-Hiks…'_

**_Bodoh,kau tak boleh menangis… Jangan katakan hal itu!_**

_'O-Onee-san?'_

**_Jangan… Kumohon jangan…!_**

_'.. Aku.. Aku…'_

**_TUTUP MULUTMU, HANAKI HARUKA!_**

_'… Kuharap keparat itu segera mati..!'_

**_Sial,sial..SIAL! Kenapa pula aku harus mengatakanitu?! Pasti… Pasti ini tak kan terjadi! Oh tidak,jangan ingantan yang paling kubenci!_**

_'A-Aki….?'_

**_Akira menoleh, menatapku riang dengan sengiran. Seandainya tak ada bercak darah di wajahnya, pasti akan kubalas sengiran polos tersebut. Dan seandainya tak ada tubuh Tou-san tergeletak berdarah disana. Aku pasti tak perlu bersusah payah menahan air mata._**

_'Akira..?!'_

**_Akira mendekatiku._**

_'Onee-san… Dengan begini… Kau bahagia,bukan?'_

**_Aku tertegun, menyadari segalanya. Ini semua salahku, Akira tidak bersalah atas hal ini. Kuusahakan seyuman terukir di wajahku, tanganku menggapai kepala Akira dan menepuknya._**

_'Anak baik, Akira..'_

**_Ya,ini semua salahku seorang._**

**_Salahku._**

* * *

"Onee-san?!"

"Haruka-san!"

Pikiran Haruka kembali ke masa sekarang, namun rupanya Haruka kembali terlalu cepat sampai tak punya waktu untuk menahan genangan air di pelupuk matanya. Akira menunduk untuk melihat wajah kakaknya, dan tersentak melihatnya menangis.

"Onee-san! Ada apa?" Ia bertanya pelan, khawatir. Haruka tak menghiraukannya dan meremas rumput tempatnya terduduk.

"… Salahku…."

"Huh?"

"Ini semua salahku!" Jerit Haruka dengan air mata mengalir deras, membuat Akira makin khawatir akan Haruka menoleh menatap Akira, sendu."Aku tak pernah mengharapkanmu untuk membunuh Tou-san! Aku tak pernah mengharapkan kita untuk jadi pembunuh!"

Akira tertegun mendengarnya, ia terdiam dan kembali mendengarkan Haruka.

"Ini semua salahku karena mengutuk Tou-san untuk segera mati di depanmu! Di depanmu yang masih belum mengerti kalau itu hanya sebuah ungkapan saja! Aku tak pernah menyangka kau benar-benar membunuh_ TOU-SAN_!" Haruka menangis tanpa henti, ia memukul-mukul tanah."Salahku kau membunuh Tou-san! Salahku kau jadi menyukai darah! Salahku karena menjadikanmu tidak mempunyai seorang ayah! _INI SEMUA SALAHKU_!"

Penduduk kelas E yang menonton hanya bisa terdiam melihat seorang Pembunuh Pro yang mereka kenal dingin sekarang ini menangis tersedu-sedu, mengeluarkan seluruh perasaan yang ia rasakan dan ia kubur dalam-dalam selama 8 tahun. Dan bagi Akira, tak ada yang lebih menyakitkan daripada melihat Onee-sannya menangis.

"Ini semua salahku! Silahkan...Silahkan saja kau salahkan aku! Le-...Lebih baik.. _SALAHKAN SAJA AKU!" _

".. I-Ini bukan salahmu, Onee-san" Tubuh Akira bergetar hebat, matanya berair. "Aku tak menyalahkanmu.. Ini bukan salahmu…! Jadi… Jadi bisakah kau berhenti menangis?!" Pemuda itu menarik kakaknya dan langsung mendekapnya erat, ikut menangis dalam diam walau punggungnya naik turun tanda ia senggukan.

".. Ini bukan salahmu…Bukan salahmu…" Bisik Akira terus menerus dengan air mata mengalir sama derasnya dengan kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya. Haruka pun akhirnya memeluk erat balik Akira, lalu kembali menangis.

"Bukan salahmu..Onee-san…Bukan…"

"Ini bukan salahmu, ini semua bukan salahmu"

"Aku akan berhenti membunuh jika itu membuatmu bahagia.. Jadi, tolong jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri"

Korosensei hanya bisa berdiri di sebelah kedua anak itu dalam diam, memandangi mereka berdua sambil menunggu tangisan keduanya reda.

"Aku tak pernah menyalahkanmu…"

"Onee-san…"

~0o0~

"Huhuhu… Kehidupan kalian berdua yang tragis membuat sensei terharu!"

Korosensei menyeka air matanya yang mengalir deras dengan sapu tangan,seluruh penduduk kelas E ber-_sweat-drop_ ria.

Kelemahan Korosensei #?, Gampang terharu.

Mereka sudah kembali ke kelas setelah memaksa Hanaki bersaudara untuk pergi ke kelas karena langit yang mulai ikut menangis. Kini Haruka dan Akira duduk bersebelahan dengan mata sama-sama sembab dan hidung merah, bahkan Haruka masih senggukan pelan.

"Bagaimana keadaan kalian berdua sekarang? Lebih baik?" Tanya Korosensei.

"Ya" Ucap Akira pelan sambil tersenyum kecil, namun Haruka malah membuang muka.

"Ehm..Kalau Haruka-san?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Haruka.

"Haruka-san?"

"Onee-san hanya malu karena kalian semua melihatnya menangis. Ia jadi terlihat lemah"

"A-Akira!" Haruka menutup mulut Akira dengan wajah merah. Namun, seluruh penduduk kelas E terlanjur mendengar penjelasan Akira.

"Hooh? Haruka-san malu?~" Maehara mengawali ejekan kepada Haruka, dan benar saja.. Hampir sebagian kelas E ikut menggoda Haruka.

"Orang yang bersikap dingin pada kami malu?!~"

"Haruka-san, kawaii~"

"Ternyata kau cukup Tsundere ya.. Tsunharu~" Sepasang tanduk muncul di rambut merah Karma, yang pastinya tidak mau ketinggalan dalam hal menggoda seseorang.

"Haruka-san seorang Tsundere?!" Korosensei berteriak menggoda.

Wajah Haruka kini sudah semerah tomat."_u-URUSAI_!" Kelas E pun tertawa, termasuk Akira.

"Jadi, Haruka-san… Apa kau bisa tenang sekarang setelah selama 8 tahun ini terus membisu tentang perasaanmu?~" Korosensei menatap Haruka dengan riang, yang dibalas dengan _death-glare_.

Namun, setelah itu sebuah senyum paling lebar dan tulus yang pernah mereka lihat dari seorang Hanaki Haruka terukir jelas di bibirnya. Ia mengambil pisau Anti-Sensei dan menghunuskannya ke depan Korosensei.

"Yang kutahu saat ini, aku pasti akan membunuhmu… Korosensei!"

Lalu Akira mengedip matanaya sebelah. "Dan aku akan selau membantu Onee-san!~"

_'Ah…Hawa pembunuh yang ringan dan bersih'_ Wajah Korosensei berubah menjadi oranye dengan tanda 'O' besar di tengah.

"Kalau begitu…." Korosensei memberi kode kepada kelas E, yang langsung mengangguk serempak. Lalu dengan serempak juga, mereka berseru.

"_Youkoso, E-gumi e_.. Haruka-san!"

Dan untuk kedua kalinya Haruka tersenyum setelah membelalak tak percaya.

.

-_OMAKE_

.

"Haruka-san?"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa Akira dimasukkan ke kelas A?"

Haruka terdiam mendengar pertanyaan dari Isogai.

"Ada 2 faktor"

"2 faktor?"

Setelah menghela nafas, Haruka menjawab." Pertama, karena kupikir akan berbahaya jika Akira berada di tempat yang selalu dihubungkan dengan kata 'membunuh', bisa-bisa kalian semua dibunuh olehnya karena Akira tak mungkin membunuh seseorang yang lemah dan tak punya potensi menjadi pembunuh seperti di Gedung Utama, yang sudah pasti isinya anak-anak yang normal" Jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Onee-san! Aku berjanji mulai sekarang tidak akan membunuh lagi kok, demimu!" Akira menatap Haruka sambil menggembungkan pipinya, Haruka hanya tersenyumkemudian menepuk kepalanya pelan.

"Jadi? Faktor kedua?" Tanya Sugino penasaran. Yang ditanya tersentak kaget lalu menatap penduduk Kelas E dengan ragu.

"I-Itu.,.. Sebenarnya.." Ucap Haruka patah-patah.

"Sebenarnya?"

"_Anoo_… Kami berdua tidak menduga, kalau ternyata ada tes dadakan untuk melihat sejauh mana kempuan kami…."

"Lalu?"

"Sa-Saat kami melihat hasilnya.. Ternyata… " Haruka berhenti sesaat, lalu membuang mukanya dan berbisik. " Nilai Akira jauh lebih tinggi daripada kepunyaanku"

"Ho? Nilai kalian memangnya berapa?" Tanya Karma.

"A-Akira… 100….Aku..—"

"Onee-san dapat nilai 50!~"

Haruka melongo dengan wajah merah, lalu gantian kelas E yang melongo. Semuanya menatap Akira tak percaya,pemuda yang ditatap hanya diam bingung. Hening sejenak.

"AKIRA!"

"Hee? Ada apa?"

Lalu dari gedung sekolah lama tersebut bergemalah suara tawa yang sampai ke telinga penduduk gedung utama.

~0o0~

* * *

**Author's Note :**

**Huwow... Kelihatannya cerita kali ini terlalu terburu-buru ya? Maafkan Akai kalau kalian rada gak _sreg_ sama chapter kali ini.. Abis agak susah juga sih buat cerita tentang masa lalu mereka XD Ohiya, abis chapter ini langsung ke Chapter11. Assembly Time ya!~ Mohon ditunggu XD**

**P.S.: Akira memang lebih pintar dari Haruka :p XD.**

**Akai Sora.**


End file.
